


Why is it so noisy?

by bad_detective



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Gen, Oneshot, Sensory Overload, cuz sensory overload probs needs a cw idk, i don't know if i should tag this gen audiences or teen like idk, scorpia is very supportive and I love her, teen is just to be on the safe side, writer is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_detective/pseuds/bad_detective
Summary: She could barely process her own thoughts because of the noise, her thoughts were messy. was this an overreaction?
Relationships: Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Why is it so noisy?

“Hey, entrapta!” Scorpia beamed. Entrapta was startled by this and stumbled trying to get up, "Woah, you okay?" Scorpia grabbed onto the purple-haired girls' hand. "uh, i-i'm fine" "anyways I've bought you some food, you really should hang out with me and Catra more" Scorpia handed her a plate with some small cupcakes, "what? don't you guys hang out with me here?" "yeah but Catra feels claustrophobic in here, so she'd prefer somewhere bigger" "oh." Entrapta circled around, tapping her chin "I guess I should get out of my lab for a bit" she sighed 

Entrapta stepped out of Dryls palace, she batted her eyelids at the glaring sun. Catra jumped down from wherever she was hiding. "what took you so long?" she scoffed. "I-I'm sorry" entrapta sputtered out, almost tripping over her feet. they walked for what seemed to be hours, they talked and talked. Entrapta barely listened to them, she just looked at the floor as she walked. A hand gripped her hair, she had almost walked off the edge of a cliff. "watch where you're going" it sounded like a demand."I'll try" one of her hands twirled her hair, she kept on walking.

They got back to Dryl, many people from the Horde were working on something. Either way, it was too loud for Entrapta, her walking pace quickened and with each step her head got more clouded. her body almost seemed to sway and rock to an invisible beat. Just walking back to her room seemed to take longer than anything else. 

She could barely process her thoughts because of the noise, her thoughts were messy. was this an overreaction? Scorpia was saying something, Entrapta heard it but didn't answer. All she could muster up was a couple of mumbles. Her head cleared up after a while, Catra tapped her shoulder to try and get Entraptas' attention. The girl with the longer hair instantly pulled away "I'm sorry" she sighed, "what the hell was that!" Catra raised her voice. "I can... explain?" "just make it quick" 

Entrapta let herself sink into the mattress of the bed she sat on. "Well, it was caused by lots of noise" "okay? that doesn't tell us _anything_ " "i'm not finished" she muttered under her breath. "the short summary is that since my brain isn't wired normally I guess you could say, it overreacts to noise" "that sorta makes sense" Scorpia commented.

Entrapta found some candy lying on the table, an assortment of sweets. "uh, do you guys want some?" Entrapta fiddled with the candy wrappers in her hand, "well I don't see why not" Scorpia had the biggest smile plastered across her face. Catra reluctantly agreed, her claws almost scratching Entraptas' skin trying to snatch the candy. "you should be more careful" Scorpia nudged Catra. The feline growled in response. 

Entrapta lied down, everything was finally calm 

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy, a break from sad stuff. uhh I had a plot originally i swear.
> 
> also all my oneshots sorta follow the same sorta format, mc is bothered by something then the other characters hang out with the mc and then mc like, dies a little inside.


End file.
